mapzorfandomcom-20200216-history
No More Running
No More Running was a mission involving the Avengers , in which they travelled to Dalania , hunting the Outlaw known as The Destroyer, who was involved in a brutal fight against the Dalanian criminal gang known as the Viceroys. What Happened? Introductions - Calrydia The Avengers were summoned to Dalania's second city Calrydia, where they were met by Dalanian officer General Harvis, who explained that the Outlaw known as The Destroyer had been seen in the country, attacking a gang known as the Viceroys. While Harvis could appreciate his ideals, his methods were brutal, especially given the panic that was happening in Dalania at the time. The avengers where tasked with finding the Outlaw, and either convincing him to leave, arresting him, or killing him. On the Hunt - Lorix The Avengers made their way to the town of Lorix, but on the road encountered the severity of the Sarlukan diaspora, and were almost forced off of the road by an unknown vehicle, which the group engaged with, and destroyed in brutal fashion, with War Machine firing a missile into the engine block. Upon arrival in Lorix, it became clear that the town was little more than a ghost town now, with minimal signs of habituation. After further searching, the Avengers made their way to an appartment block, which was entirely surrounded by similar vehicles to those which they encountered earlier. Although unable to grab the guardsman without him able to run into the building, the Avengers were able to easily dispatch of the Viceroys that attempted to stop them in the lobby of the building. As the group headed for the lift to the Penthouse - from which sounds of a fight could be heard - Railas Davion found a gun identical to his prototype Rhodok-Seagoon submachine gun, which suggested that the Viceroys were being provided with otherwise unavailable military hardware. Heading up to the penthouse, the team emerged to watch a stand-off between the Destroyer (who appeared to be holding a hostage) and a large group of the Viceroys. Instead of fighting, the Outlaw simply vansihed, taking his hostage with him. War Machine gave chase, while the others dispatched of the outclassed criminals, during which they discovered that an 'HG' had transferred the experimental weapons to Dalania away from those heading to UN forces in Loveshack . Giving Chase - The Road to Sarluka The chase between War Machine and the Destroyer was long (and for the most part, uneventful), though the Avenger discovered truly how powerful the Outlaw was, as the mechanized soldier was tossed aside attempting to stop the vehicle the Destroyer was driving. A Showdown to Remember - Sarluka The other Avengers followed the path War Machine had taken, but seemed to be being tailed by another group, meanwhile the robot lost the Destroyer and his car in Sarluka's industrial centre, eventually finding the vehicle by a high-security door. Davion was able to open the biometric lock, revealling the hangar which housed the machine known as the Leviathan Project . A Showdown to Remember - Sarluka As Commander Davion attempted to arrest one of the men - Aiden Roberts , a man wanted for the murder of his partner - he was thrown aside and rendered unconcious by a seismic shockwave, and soon, the Avengers found themselves in a three way fight between themselves, the Destroyer and the last remaining Viceroys. As the fight drew to a close, the Avengers learned that Aiden was not responsible for the death of his partner, but the other man - Draven Ziggurst, the leader of the Viceroys - was. Aiden had then stolen his identity to escape the authorities, attempting to flee to the New World, during which time he acquired the powers that made him into the Destroyer. Once the remaining gangsters were eliminated, the Avengers turned to see Aiden execute a floored Draven by sending a shockwave down into the man, shattering his spine and crushing his internal organs. Aftermath After the fight, the Avengers saw the Destroyer leave, assuring them he would be leaving, but where he is headed is as of yet, unknown. Upon investigating the rubble, they found a video camera - on it were both videos of Aiden and his partner and Aiden's interrogation of the Viceroy leader. Draven, it seems, had no concern of admitting his guilt, and had in fact spent most of the time taunting the Outlaw. For the Avengers, who have now had the chance to see the true power weilded by an Outlaw, one question is left unanswered - how did a relatively small criminal gang manage to get its hands on a cache of prototype SMGs that were supposed to be heading straight from their makers to the United Nations Security Forces? Category:Avengers Missions